A Need to Talk: Extended Edition
by Word Life 316
Summary: A longer version of A Need to Talk, RATED M FOR A REASON


A Need To Talk: Extended Edition By Word Life 3:16

It was midnight at Amity Park where Sam Mason was sleeping in her big bed, it was surprising she actually was sleeping on account of a few hours ago during one of Danny's ghost hunts she was almost turned to a pile of ashes if it wasn't for him rescuing him at the last second.

Just then she felt something on her arm but it only caused her to stir and move the sheets up, but she felt it again and this time it felt like a hand nudging her she started to smile realizing who it was as she opened her eyes and noticing no one was there.

"Danny I know it's you" Sam said, and at that moment he became visible and she saw him floating 2 or 3 feet at the end of the bed

"What are you doing here? Its half past twelve" asked Sam

"We need to talk" said Danny as he floated down to a chair next to her bed and changed back into his human form, she immediately started blushing when she noticed that he was only in a shirt and boxers.

"I guess I should've changed before I left" said Danny which led to a small giggle from Sam

"So what do you want to talk about?" said Sam

"About what happened earlier.." started Danny which led to a small sigh from Sam

"Forget about it Danny" said Sam

"NO I WON"T" said Danny causing Sam to jump a little

"I haven't been able to sleep all night, I haven't stop thinking about if I didn't get to you in time that blast would have killed you and knowing it was my fault" said Danny with a sad tone in his voice

"Look, me and Tuck know the risks of being your sidekicks hell it's dangerous that we just know who your true identity is" she explained, Danny could only nod as Sam placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"and if anything did happen to me or Tuck, we could never blame you"

Danny felt tears welling inside as he grabbed Sam for a big hug Sam could only smile as she stroked his raven black hair

They released their grip from each other and starred into each others eyes and at that moment their lips sealed the gap between them in a kiss that took their breath away , Sam started to lean backwards so she was lying on the bed with Danny on top of her.

A moan escaped her lips as he started to kiss her neck; she then wrapped her arms around him as he starts kissing her lips again.

She slowly reached for the hem of his shirt and they ceased kissing for a moment so she could pull it off.

It was then she realized that all those months of hunting ghosts had really paid off as she slowly traced a finger down his well built chest which earned her a deep moan from him.

Since he was only wearing boxers it was obvious to Sam that he was enjoying this as she felt his erect member through the thin material, they both knew where this was heading and neither were afraid cause they both had been dreaming of this moment for a long time.

It was now Danny's turn to take the lead, all Sam wore to bed was a dark purple night gown and panties, he looked his hand and cupped her left breast she gasped at the sudden contact but it quickly turned to moans of pleasure as he continued to caress her breast.

"Danny" she said in a soft ecstasy filled voice, he smiled knowing the satisfaction he was giving her and started to caress the other one but it was clear he didn't just want to fell them, he wanted to see them and with that he took off her night gown exposing herself to him.

"Your beautiful" he whispered into her ear which brought a tint of pink to her cheeks.

He then started to suck on her left breast while caressing the other one sending wave after wave of pleasure through Sam as she continued to moan, he then swap places sucking on the right one and caressing the left continually pleasuring her.

When he finished he looked at Sam who was breathing heavily, her hair was all over the place and sweat was beading down her body.

Sam took her hand and reached inside the opening of his boxers she then wrapped her hand around his long, hard member, she then proceeded to move her hand slowly up and down his member which he made in moan like crazy.

She then grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled him off now Danny was naked in front of her and she couldn't remember a more beautiful sight in her life.

She took his member back into her hand, she then started to lick the tip of it making him moan even more than to his surprise she took it into her mouth her head bobbed up and down as she continued to pleasure him.

Danny was shocked at how good she was...maybe a little too good "S...S...Sam I can't hold on" he managed to say and with that she removed her mouth from his member "Not yet, not till you do the same to me"

She then knelt on the bed and removed the last article of clothing left, her panties she then laid down on the bed with her legs open anxiously awaiting what was to come Danny then got down and started to lick Sam's pussy causing her to scream in pleasure, it was a good thing that her parents were out or they would've heard that.

Danny continued to dart his tongue in and out of her "Danny...that's good" he then removed his head from her crotch "If you like that then you'll love this" he then inserted a finger inside causing her to shrill in pleasure, she felt like she was going to die from all the pleasure he was giving her.

Just then he felt something blocking his finger "Your a virgin aren't you?" she nodded "I assume you are too" she asked in return.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of giving it to anyone but you" he replied with the smile that made Sam's heart melt, this was it, the was no turning back now

"Danny take me now" He removed his finger and positioned himself and slowly started to enter her never once leaving her gaze, he then broke her hymen and she clenched her eyes and dug her nails into her his back in pain.

Danny caressed her cheek and kissed her until the pain subsided and was replaced with amazing pleasure, slowly he removed himself from her only to go right back causing her to gasp he continued to do this with the gasps quickly becoming moans he then started to pick up speed as tears of happiness started to fall from Sam's eyes

"I...love...you...Danny" Sam said in between moans

"I love...you...too...Sam" said Danny as he continued to thrust in and out of her

Sam felt something boil in the depths of her body just begging to explode as did Danny and with one final thrust Danny and Sam came their juices mixing with each other as he collapsed on top of her in exhaustion

That morning Danny woke up to find himself in Sam sleeping peacefully on his chest, at that moment he knew that was the best talk he ever had in his life

THE END 


End file.
